


take me to church

by klazomaniac



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Romance, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, jesus how many tags are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klazomaniac/pseuds/klazomaniac
Summary: my lover’s got humorshe’s the giggle at a funeralknows everybody’s disapprovali should’ve worshipped her sooner
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> hello !  
> I don't normally write ship fics, so this is a change,, but this was heavily inspired by the song "take me to church" by hozier  
> ALSO !!  
> thank you to my beloved [Kyuukoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuukoi/pseuds/Kyuukoi) for beta-ing this !! <333333333 much love to you !

_ take me to church _

  
  


A soft tap on the window broke the fox hybrid out of his train of thought. He startled, grabbing a book from his desk. It was midnight. Was someone out there to kill him?

Fundy got up, slowly moving towards it. The curtains were closed, but he could peek through from the side without anyone seeing him. Probably. Quietly shuffling closer, he pushed the curtain back slightly. Internally, he wrote Dream into his will for if he were to die. He’d get all his belongings; Lord knows he couldn’t trust his father with it. Peering out the window, he startled back, green eyes meeting his.

Well. Speak of the devil and he shall come.

Letting out a sigh of exasperation as he glanced backward, making sure no footsteps were heard throughout the house, he unlatched the window and opened it enough for Dream to crash through. Stumbling on his feet, Dream grabbed Fundy’s shoulders and planted a sloppy kiss as he stabilized himself. The ginger let out a teasing sound of disgust, wiping his face while Dream giggled.

“Hey.” His boyfriend said, hands still on his shoulders, like an idiot. And if Dream was an idiot then Fundy could only call himself the same because of the fondness that spread across his face as he giggled the same, both like lovesick schoolgirls.

“Hey.” He replied, scooping Dream up in a hug. Arms wrapped around him in return, both of them idling by the window.

“Whatcha doing here?” Fundy questioned, as his finger twirled the shoulder-length hair he had buried his face into. 

“Was having a bad night. Wanted to see you.” He breathed out into the other’s hair. Fundy let out a small chuckle, only hugging him tighter.

“‘Course. You’re always allowed to see me.”

  
  


_ I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies _

  
  


Arms swinging between them, Dream tugged Fundy into the park. The latter looked concerned and worried, a crease set in his brow.

“Dream, wait, what if someone’s here? You know our parents don’t want us together.” Dream ‘tsk’ed, pulling Fundy forward.

“Don’t worry about it, I highly doubt that anyone would be here, let alone snitch that we’re together.” Dream tried to reassure his partner. When the worried expression didn’t fade out of his boyfriend’s eyes, he stopped, hands coming up to cup Fundy’s cheeks. 

“Darling, I promise you that I checked beforehand. I know that our parents aren’t… the most accepting of us, but let’s have fun on this date, yeah? Nobody here can separate us.” He said, thumbs rubbing circles into Fundy’s cheekbones. Said man sighed, arms wrapping around Dream’s waist. He rested his forehead against Dream’s closing his eyes.

“I-... I know, but I can’t help but feel worried. I don’t want to lose you.” Fundy confessed. It was a worry he often had, seeing as his father didn’t like Dream’s family and Dream’s parents were outright homophobic. He supposed it was a price he had to pay for dating someone so perfect.

“And you won’t. I’ll make sure of it.” He smiled, and Fundy let out the breath he had been holding, feeling the anxiety melt away as he gave one in return. Somehow a few words could make him melt and drain all the worry from his body. He still didn’t know how Dream managed to do that.

“You promise?” Fundy asked, just to be sure that Dream kept to this. It was silly, but it was a reassurance that he needed.

“I promise.” He confirmed, letting go of his face to grip Fundy’s hips for a moment, pulling him into a kiss, short and sweet, before letting go. He gripped Fundy’s hand, tugging him forwards once again towards the park.

“Now let's go!”

  
  


_ I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife _

  
  


Fundy sighed, flopping down in the space between his boyfriend’s legs. He rested his head on Dream’s stomach, content as he wrapped his arms around his waist. A hand found its way onto his head, scratching behind his ears. He leaned into it, eyes closing.

He had just gone to put his belongings upstairs in Dream’s room while the other picked out a movie. At first glance, it looked like some Disney movie, but he wasn’t too sure.

“You good?” Dream asked him. It was a fair question, considering how tired he looked.

“Yeah, I’m just tired babe.” He yawned, putting his head back down.

“You’re adorable. Go ahead and get some sleep, yeah?” Fundy whined, letting out a drawled ‘ _ nooo _ ’ as he turned his head to better see the movie playing. Dream chuckled at him, resting a hand on his cheek.

The couch under them  _ was  _ fairly comfortable, however, and it wasn’t like Dream’s parents were there, having gone off on a business trip or something. He debated it for a moment before shaking his head slightly.

“You’re like a big puppy.” His face lifted from Dream’s stomach, an offended look written across it, cut off when the other held his face in his hands and kissed him on the nose.

“But you’re  _ my _ puppy.”

  
  


_ offer me that deathless death _

  
  


A smear of chocolate appeared at the corner of Dream’s mouth, laughter causing his hand to slip. He didn’t seem to notice it, too caught up in trying to catch his breath. The ice cream held in his hands had almost fallen off the cone, Fundy’s own dessert already gone.

He was caught up in staring at Dream, not noticing the way he finally calmed down from his laughter, wiping a stray tear from his eye. He caught his breath, eyes meeting his partner’s. In a split-second decision, Fundy brought his hand up and wiped the corner of his mouth, hand rested on his cheek, eyes still locked on.

Face lifting into a mischievous smirk, Fundy brought the finger the ice cream was on and licked it, seeing Dream’s face light up red.

“You’re such an idiot.” He chided, looking away slightly. He batted at Fundy’s arm, causing a laugh out of the other, and crossed his arms in mock offense.

“Yeah, but I’m  _ your  _ idiot and you love me.” Fundy combatted, poking Dream’s arm.

“Mm… Sometimes." He decided on, lips trying not to twitch up into a smile. Fundy pouted, arms wrapping around Dream as he put on the best puppy-eyes he could manage.

"Is now one of those times?" He asked, playing along. His chin rested on Dream's shoulder as the other pretended to be in deep thought, face scrunching up.

"...Yeah. Yeah, it is. C'mere, you big ol' puppy." Fundy's ears perked up as arms encircled him, lips peppering his face in kisses. He laughed, arms tightening. They could worry about the forgotten ice-cream that sat, melting through the napkin a little later.

"...Oh shit, the ice cream!"

  
  


_ good god, let me give you my life _

**Author's Note:**

> hey! you ! yeah, you ! come join [the speedrunning life discord!](https://discord.gg/y5nf5NpgFn) we vibe there, and its lots of fun :D


End file.
